Our Love
by MyDarkestDemon
Summary: Everything was going perfect. Love is love, right? But what happens when Satan curses the boys, after walking in on their "private time"? Warning: yaoi/mpreg/twincest/eventual birth content
1. Caught

_Our Love_

Chapter 1: Caught

* * *

"Rin! Rin stop! It hurts!"

"I'm sorry, Yukio. Let me try this instead…"

"O-oh…oh…"

"Feel better?"

"…Yeah…"

They were combined, one fully engulfed by the other. The blue-haired boy leaned down, and kissed his brother's forehead. "How're you doing, brother?"

"It…it actually feels good…" Yukio dug his nails into the bed sheets beneath them. "I…I-"

"Shh." Rin covered Yukio's lips with his own. Yukio moaned into the touch, and opened his lips. Rin pushed his tongue into the younger's mouth, and Yukio shivered.

"R-Rin…" he pulled away and whined.

"Shh." The older smirked. "I know what you want." He pulled out of his brother slowly, causing the younger's hips to shiver and twitch. When he was almost fully out, except for the tip, he thrust back in, a burst of pleasure going up through Yukio's spine.

"RIN!" he moaned loudly, arching his back.

The older grabbed under his brother's back, and pulled him up so that he was sitting on his lap. He massaged the boy's hips, and watched as Yukio pulled himself off of the intrusion, before coming down on it hard. A loud smack! echoed through the room, but by the time it had faded, Yukio was already doing it again.

Soon, he was riding his brother like a cowgirl, tilting his head back and silently screaming. Rin gasped as his brother tightened, and he put his mouth on Yukio's member, sucking it as the boy rode him.

"I'm gonna…" Yukio's rectum tightened, almost painfully for Rin, as he came inside his brother's mouth. Rin swallowed it all in one gulp, and pulled off of his brother, cumming inside of him.

"Yukio…" Rin laid them down, still deep within Yukio's core, and kissed his brother's chest. "Yukio…"

"I love you, Rin." Yukio whispered, lifting Rin's chin up to his mouth's level. Before the elder could say anything back, he kissed him, their bodies sharing heat in the afterglow of sex.

Rin pulled back and massaged Yukio's lower back. "I love you too." He whispered, leaning in and kissing his brother's neck. "I will always love you."

A single tear worked its way out of the younger twin's eye, and he wiped it quickly. He finally had someone, someone who loved him for him, and who would never leave. He was going to keep his brother alive for as long as he could, making a mental note to defy the Paladin at a later date.

"_You two are so dirty."_ An evil voice hissed above them. Rin tried to pull out, but Yukio had tensed up immensely, holding them both in place. _"What would your mother say?"_

"Who's there?" Rin yelled, pulling Yukio on top of his lap once more. They were hugging now, and Rin did his best to cradle his younger brother's head in the nook of his neck. When Yukio tried to look up, Rin held his head down, protecting him like he would a child.

"_Why are my sons fucking?" _the voice hissed again. _"Don't they know that they're earning a hotter seat in hell?" _

"Satan!" Rin hissed, holding his brother tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"_Don't think your love has been unnoticed, my boys." _Satan growled, still not appearing before them. _"I will not allow this from you two!" _

Yukio pulled back from Rin's grasp and glared. "Show yourself, dammit! And what do you care if we love each other?"

"_Silence!"_ A blue fire appeared before them, their bodies instantly dry of any sex sweat from the heat. A man with white hair, long ears, and covered in blue flames appeared before them. He was pale, and incredibly thin. _"Are you happy to see your daddy now, Yukio?" _he yelled, long nails erupting from his fingertips. _"You two are filthy!"_

"What do you care?" Rin yelled, his arms wrapped around Yukio's hips. "We will always be with each other!"

"_Are you so sure?" _the man laughed evilly, glaring at them as blood poured from his fangs. _"Will you really be together through everything?" _he smirked as a fireball formed above his palm. Satan threw it hard, and it knocked Yukio right in the gut, right below his naval.

The boy hissed and swiped at the flames, but they burrowed into his flesh. Before he could even touch his bare skin, the flames had completely dissipated, and he felt a burning sensation in his stomach.

"What did you do?" Rin yelled, his body flaming up.

"Get out of my stomach!" Yukio yelled, swiping at his flesh wildly. "It burns! Please!" blood started to pour from his anus, covering Rin in the process.

Satan smirked and crossed his arms, an evil glint in his eyes. _"You aren't going to die, you fool." _He spat. _"In fact…"_

The burning sensation dissipated from his stomach, and the blood stopped flowing. Yukio looked down at his gut, and other than being a little red, it felt almost better. "What was that?" he whispered, patting his tummy softly.

"_You'll see, Yukio." _Satan hissed, laughing evilly. _"Watch your back, children." _And with that, he was gone, disappearing in a wall of blue flames.

"Satan! That bastard!" Rin growled, gripping Yukio's hips with a newfound strength. "If he hurt you-!"

"Rin, I'm fine." Yukio patted his stomach again and stood up. "Let's just go shower… I got blood on you." He directed to Rin's bloodied crotch. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." The older stood up and hugged his brother again. "Are you hurt?" he looked longingly into his younger brother's eyes. "I want to help you."

"I know, Rin." He kissed his brother's lips softly. "I'm fine." His ass ached a little from all the action, but he wasn't going to tell his brother that. What was weird to him, was that none of the cum that was inside him was dripping out. But he chose not to overthink it. Satan had probably eliminated it from within him, and that's probably what the burning was.

Yukio sighed and pushed his brother away. "I'm going to get a shower. You can stay here, or you can come along. I don't really care." And with that, he walked out of the room, buck naked, and headed for the showers.

Rin looked down at his deflated member and shrugged. It was a little bloody, but he wasn't bothered by it. What really made him mad was whatever Satan had done. What right did he have to barge in on them like that? What right did he have to say that what they were doing was wrong? He was the very symbol of evil itself, and he was being judgmental! It wasn't like Satan understood what he and Yukio went through every day, alone, without anyone to care about them.

They couldn't go back to the monastery, not since their demonic powers were unleashed. It wasn't that they weren't welcome, but the fact that the magical borders withheld them from being able to enter their childhood home. Not like the priests who lived there wanted to see them anymore anyway. They were the children of Satan. And because of him…Father Fujimoto was dead.

He shook his head and pounded his fist on the nearest desk. _Stop thinking like that!_ He yelled at himself internally. _You can't overthink this! Not when Yukio needs you to stay strong, dumbass! _He shook his head again and groaned. "Why the hell does bad shit always happen to the good guy?"

_Did you ever think that maybe you're not the good guy? _

"What?" Rin lost control, falling to his knees as a wave of vertigo overtook him. His stomach lurched, and he grabbed it, gagging. "Go-od in-n he-eavan!"

_You're not the good guy, idiot. You fuck everything up. _

"Get out of my h-head…" he gagged again, and this time couldn't control himself as he vomited violently onto the floor. His stomach felt like it was being ripped in half, and his body caught on fire as though by instinct. "I'm…I'm in…" his eyes wavered, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw that they were demon's eyes, reflecting back to him from the shiny silver trashcan.

_You're absolute garbage. You should just die. _

Rin's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell, losing consciousness, landing face first in his fresh pile of vomit.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. This is unbeta-ed, but I will gladly take constructive criticism. **


	2. Lust & Threats

Chapter 2: Lust & Threats

* * *

**Review responses**:

**Blackchaorsaria2501**: I think you'll like what I'm planning. So stick around :3

**MissPervyKey**: Awww :3 I'm flattered.

**Emofairy**: Coming up!

* * *

"Satan, I'd advise you not to do this." Mephisto Pheles shook his head, and looked to his father with dismay. He knew of the boys' current predicament, and now, with Satan in his school, of course he had to confront the demon. "They're 15. Their bodies can't handle such stress."

"Shut up, Samael! Remember who you're speaking to!" Satan hissed, sitting down in a chair across from his eldest son and crossing his arms. His body's blue flames began to engulf the plush pink chair he was sitting in.

"Father, you're burning my chair-" he smacked himself in the forehead. "Why are you doing this?"

"The boys need to learn a lesson." The King of Hell brushed his long, white hair out of his eyes. "They need to _suffer._"

"This is low, even for you." Mephisto growled, glaring at the man across from him angrily. "I can't allow you to ruin my youngest exorcist's teaching abilities. Nor his brother's will to better learn how to control the very flames you gave him!"

Satan put his hand up angrily. "That's enough! I have already cursed them both." He smirked. "They will feel an unquenchable lust for each other until they are both impregnated."

"_Both? _Oh, father, you must be joking!" Mephisto slammed his fist on the top off his wooden desk with a loud _thud._ "Yukio Okumura will not survive the birth! And Rin! Is a boy that irresponsible and dangerous even able to carry a child without losing it?"

A small, thoughtful look came over Satan's face, and he glanced off, his dark blue orbs evaluating the sunshine coming through the windows. "Samael…" he said, his voice thick with a non-understandable emotion. "I don't ask for your support. My decision is absolutely final." He turned to look his eldest in the eyes. "And if you do anything to try to stop me, I will give you an unquenchable lust for Amaimon, and him for you." An evil sparkle littered his eyes. "And you two will be in the same boat as those boys."

Silence hung between them as Satan's words sunk in. Yukio and Rin, and if Mephisto interfered, himself and Amaimon would all be in the same boat. "I have one request." Satan looked up at him, and he smirked. Mephisto ignored the chill that ran down his spine and continued. "Let me help the boys, once they are both pregnant."

"What do you mean?" the demon asked, an eyebrow raised. "Elaborate!"

"Simply this, father: allow me to let the boys know when they are pregnant."

Satan put his fingers to his chin and frowned, not a frown of anger or sadness, but of curiosity. "They must both be pregnant. And in the time between now and their impregnantion, you must let them know that you, Samael of Time, know of their dirty deeds. When they accept this, and if they trust you enough to let you know how much lust they will have from…" he snapped his fingers. "This moment on. Then, you may tell them of their pregnancies. Not only tell them, but help them through it, and teach them the ropes of motherhood."

* * *

"Ohhhhh, my aching head." Rin frowned, pulling his head up off of the floor. He moaned as he pushed himself up, touching his forehead. "Tch! What the hell?" something cold and chunky was caked on his forehead, and he pulled his hand back right away. He evaluated the mess on his fingers, then, he smelled them curiously. "Eeeeeeeyuuu. Gross!" he stood up and walked threw on his robe.

As he walked through the room and hallway, he began to feel really funny, almost as though he had forgotten something. But he hadn't forgotten anything, and that's what was so odd. The demon teen walked through the door of the bathroom, and his stomach lurched.

"Open your wiiiiiings evil angel!" Yukio sang at the top of his lungs, lathering his hair thick with shampoo. "Fly over me evil angel!"

Rin's tail stuck straight up at the sound of his brother's voice completely engaged in song. He felt himself grow hot, thinking of his brother's naked flesh, covered in cool water. "Yukio." He whispered, walking up to the stall to where his brother was, and opened the curtain slowly. The water ran over the sleek, muscular body freely, and with eyes closed, he hadn't noticed the peeping Tom.

"Why can't I breaaaathe, evil angeeheeheeel?" he called out loud, his eyes still closed as he started to wash the soap from his hair. Then, the younger twin cleared his throat and exhaled loudly. "Why is Rin such an evil angel?" he asked himself, tilting his head back a bit farther to get a sip of cool water. "Why does no one understand him?" he whispered, shivering in his cool shower for the first time. "Why won't he let me in, the way I want him?" he shook his head and reached down to touch the knob. But instead of touching the faucet, he touched something soft and warm. His eyes flew open, and he blinked several times.

The outline of Rin Okumura stood before him, a blue aura hanging around the boy. Yukio's mouth feel agape, and he stared. "Rin?" he asked loudly, pulling his eyes back. "Wha-why are you in my shower?"

Rin had his arms crossed, though he knew his brother couldn't see him. "Yukio, I…" he hardened, and he felt his body react to their environment. He threw himself against his brother and kissed his neck.

Yukio gasped, but followed suit, and began to nibble on Rin's right ear. "Y-you came here…for me."

Rin bit down on his brother's neck, causing the younger to yelp aloud. "No." he hissed. "I came here for me." He grabbed Yukio's member and began to pump it, rubbing the tip with his thumb nail as he did so.

"Ah-" Yukio's mouth was wide as he became hard in his brother's palm.

Rin covered his brother's lips with his own, shoving his tongue into the younger's mouth and teasing the other's tongue. Yukio pressed his body against Rin's and moaned. He wormed his closest hand around to his brother's backside, and began to pry at the virgin entrance with his index finger. Rin gasped, but moved closer and began to do the same with Yukio's, minus the virgin part.

Yukio arched his back, allowing his brother deeper entrance into his bud. He pulled away from the kiss and began to work on Rin's neck once more.

"L-let me…" he wheezed out, his voice clouded with intense passion. "F-fuck you-u this-s t-time, Rin!" he bit down on the older teen's neck, calming his wheeze, but causing his body to shake more.

"No-!" Rin exclaimed, throwing his head back as he received another nip to the neck. "Yukio!"

"Shhh!" Yukio pushed his brother's lower back closely to him, so that his back was arched and his butt pointed slightly more upwards then before. When Rin was off guard, Yukio stuck his entire index finger into his brother.

"Yu-yukio!" Rin howled, his tail wrapping itself around Yukio's wrist. Instead of trying to force the hand away, the tail pulled it in tighter, stretching Yukio's arm enough to give him the ability to add a second finger. "Stupid tail!" Rin blushed bright red as he felt the second finger penetrate him. "Ohh…oh God…" he moaned, turning around and leaning his head against the shower wall.

Yukio's arm was still held captive by the strong tail, and it began to push and pull his hand, bringing the fingers in and out of Rin's anus. The younger twin added another finger, stretching his brother as far as he needed. Rin squatted a few inches, spreading his legs apart. Yukio pulled his fingers out, and gripped on to the end tuft of fur, holding the tail captive and out of the way.

"Yu-uki!" Rin moaned, his bottom lip quivering as he felt his entrance lose what had been within it. "Go…go back in… please!"

"Shhh." Yukio whispered, rubbing his brother's inner thigh with his free hand. "I never said I was done." With that, he brought his hardened member to the edge of his brother's entrance, and pushed in.

A silent scream left Rin's lips as he felt the pain of anal penetration for the first time. "H-how do you like this?" he panted, stretching his legs apart farther.

"Let me show you." Yukio smirked, kissing the back of his brother's neck softly. He pulled out, massaging around Rin's hips, and thrust back in, sending a shiver and a bolt of electricity up Rin's spine. Something his younger brother hit felt amazing, and he let out a low sigh. Yukio repeated the action, over and over caressing the special spot within his brother's rectum. "Do you like it now?" he smirked, nipping his brother's ear sharply.

Rin let out a pained howl, his hands clenched into fists against the shower wall. "Y-yes…" he swallowed loudly, feeling his body start to shake.

Yukio continued to pound his brother, coming in and out, in and out, pumping Rin's member all the while. Soon, Rin was tightening up, hardly able to contain himself any longer. Yukio felt this, and continued to jack the older boy off, before shoving himself in as far as he could, and releasing his seed within his brother's core.

Rin wailed, and his seed flew out of his member, coating the wall he was leaning on with the gooey sweet liquid. He fell to his knees weakly, allowing Yukio to pull out of him before doing so. He sat in a pool of his and his brother's mixed fluids, as the water continued to run down both of their bodies.

Yukio sat down beside him and kissed his forehead. "I love you… so very very much, Nii-San."

Rin nodded and pulled his brother onto his lap, touching the younger's hardened core with sensitive and curious fingers. "I love you too." He whispered. A warm feeling had started to spread through his lower abdomen, and he brushed it off as being the entrance of his brother's cum within him. Having never done something of this nature before, or rather, never having something like this done to him before, he didn't know how to treat the feeling. But he ignored it just the same, as he felt himself start to harden once more.

"Yukio…" he whispered, pumping his brother's cock once more. "I…I want to be…inside you now." His hot breath caressed Yukio's cold lips, and the teen nodded, nipping his brother's neck once more.

"I know…" the younger sighed, kissing his brother's jawbone softly. "I want you inside me, too."

* * *

A wide smirk crossed Satan's face as he stood to leave. "You will do as you please." He said, seemingly uncaring as he watched Mephisto's eyes. "I cannot stop you. However." He lifted a finger, a single finger, to his son's face level and showed his fangs. "I will not go back on what I said. You meddle, and you will bear the same curse."

Mephisto nodded, balancing his chin on his hands. "As you wish, father." He stood up and bowed, a reverence act that needn't be done, but he did so anyway. "I'll be doing some serious thinking about all this."

Satan nodded. And with that, he vanished into a puff of blue fire, disappearing from view.

Mephisto plopped down in his rather large, plush computer chair and groaned. What dare he do? He didn't really, _truly _care about his younger siblings' wellbeing, per se. What really worried him was how the boys would handle being pregnant. Of course, Rin would do anything to protect his brother, but with a baby inside his own stomach, especially when they are heavy with child, how much protecting would either brother be able to handle?

The king of time shook his head. At least that time was a long ways away. At least the boys had 4 more months of looking innocent before their pregnancy started to show. He rolled his eyes. This was going to be interesting. So very interesting indeed, a phenomena of this sort occurring in his school. But when one is a son of Satan, there is no need to put anything past the great lord of torture himself.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, guys! I really do appreciate them! And, again, if you find something wrong (it is late at night and I feel like shit) then tell me, and I will do my best to fix it. This story is unbeta-ed, so any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**

**~Demon**


	3. The Message

_Our Love_

Chapter 3: The Message

* * *

As the days went by, Mephisto gradually became more and more disgusted. It wasn't about how active they were, or how much school they were missing to quench their lust, but rather how jealous he was of their love. That, and being able to hear the boys wail and moan as they fucked each other would make anyone's stomach churn. After a week of the boys missing school, they were still at it. They had hardly stopped for more than a few minutes at a time, because they just could not halt the addiction to one another that Satan had started.

On a Saturday morning, about 8 days after the boys had been cursed; Mephisto was on a very pointed stroll. He appeared at their dorm room's front door, and he knocked on it.

"Ahh…ah…" he heard someone moan from inside the room. He knocked on it again, this time a little bit louder.

The elder demon face palmed. Of course they were still doing it. "Okumura Rin? Okumura Sensei?" he tapped on the door with his index finger's knuckle. "Are you boys alright in there? No one has seen you for a week!"

"Rin…Rin move!" he heard the younger twin hiss. There was a loud bang. "Oh my God, why did you grab my leg?" there was a bit of shuffling, and the elder of the two seemed to make a low grumble. With a bit of extra time to put a robe on, Yukio was at the door, and he opened it slowly. "Sir Pheles?" he asked, confusion in his voice. "What brings you here?" he walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

There was a faint scratching on the door, but Mephisto ignored it. "Why haven't you two been in school?" he asked softly, crossing his arms. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a puffy tail work its way under the crack of space between the door and the floor, and wrap itself around Yukio's ankle.

The younger twin shivered slightly and shuffled. "I'm afraid that we've come down with something rather brutal."

"Oh really?" Mephisto asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "I do know what's been going on, Mr. Okumura." He said softly. "And I need you to trust me."

Yukio stepped on Rin's tail. With a loud hiss, the tail receded back under the door, and there was a loud pound on it. "That hurt, dammit!"

The younger twin's fingers thrummed on the door softly behind him as a blush crept across his cheeks. "Sir Pheles… Mephisto… We need help." He chuckled softly.

There was a scraping against the door, and Rin cracked it open behind them. He was also wearing a robe, only instead of purple, like Yukio's, his was a sky blue. "What're you doing, Nii-san?" he asked, his voice rough and thick. "We're fine."

Mephisto sighed and shook his head. "Are you both still taking it in the ass?" he asked plainly. "Or is it only one of you now?"

"_What_?"

"Sir Pheles, I hardly thing that's-"

"Just answer my question, please." Mephisto asked softly, a light blush on his own cheeks. "And don't shoot the messenger."

The blush on Yukio's face deepened to the color of blood, and he adjusted his glasses. "I've been giving for the past two days now." He said softly, looking to the floor in embarrassment and shame. "Neither I nor Rin have had the desire to have me be on bottom."

Mephisto gulped and nodded, pulling his right hand down the side of his face in annoyance. "And as for you, Okumura Rin. Has your lust been quenched yet?"

The demon hissed, but shook his head. "I just want him inside of me." He whispered, a blush on his cheeks. "Not like it matters or anything."

Mephisto nodded. "Alright. Tell me when you both have been utterly satisfied. Report to my office the very moment that happens." He put a hand on Yukio's head and ruffled his hair. "Promise me."

The elder twin nodded, and worked his arms around his twin's waist. "We will."

The oldest of the three tipped his hat and smiled. "There will be consequences, severe consequences, if you do not report to me." And with a wink, he disappeared into a puff of pink smoke, leaving the twins standing in the hallway.

Rin wrapped his tail around Yukio's arm and began to whimper. "Come back to bed, Yukio." He nibbled his brother's ear. "_Please._"

Yukio stood and stared out a bit longer, before Rin's tail found its way under his robe and began to stroke his member. With a moan, Yukio turned around and picked the demon up, bridal style, and closed the door behind them with his foot.

* * *

_It seems as though the younger twin is already pregnant. _Mephisto thought to himself as he roamed the halls. _It can't be too long now before the elder is too. _He shook his head, looking up just in time to avoid running into Shima.

"Oh! Headmaster, please forgive me!" Renzou bowed. "I wasn't watching-"

"It's alright, Shima Renzou." He said softly, bowing in return, his fangs showing against his will. "I meant no harm." He stood up and placed his hat back on top of his head. "Where are you heading at this hour?" he asked, looking around suspiciously. "It's noon. Surely someone of your age would rather be in his warm bed?"

Shima shook his head, a very light whisper of a blush on his face. "I was going to check on Rin." He said softly. "I hope he's feeling alright."

"Are you the only one planning on visiting the twins today?"

Shima's blush became more evident, and his eyes widened. "No… Bon and I were having a race to see who could get to their dorm room faster. I'm…I'm lost, headmaster." He chuckled nervously and looked down. "Suguro is probably already there."

Mephisto's eyes widened, and he grabbed Shima's arm. "Oh no!" with a puff of smoke, they were out front of the twin's dorm room.

Bon was just making his way down the hall, his face red from running the entire distance. He bent over, balancing on his knees as he panted . "You…you che-eater!" he coughed and wiped his mouth. "You used the headmaster!" he panted again and started to visibly shake.

"It's alright." Mephisto said softly. "There's a reason I brought him here. You two are not to enter the Okumura brothers' dorm room at any time. Understood?" he asked, glaring seriously at the pink and rooster haired teens.

"Yes, headmaster."

"Gahd." Shima groaned. "All that walking for nothing?"

"You didn't even walk! You had the headmaster help you!"

Mephisto slammed his cane on the floor, causing a loud rumble to sound through the hallway. "That's enough." He smirked when the boys looked up at him in fear. "Do not enter that room." He hissed again. He pointed his cane at Bon, then at Shima, and nodded. "Or else." With a tip of his hat, he was gone again.

"Well now what?" Shima asked, leaning his back against the door in defeat. "You heard Mr. Faust."

"We go in anyway." Bon said sternly, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. "Knock on the door."

"But what if they're contagious?" Shima complained, putting his ear against the wood. "I don't even hear anything!"

Bon shoved the smaller teen out of the way. "Then I'll knock!" he hissed, his fist pounding on the door. "Rin! Mr. Okumura! Are you two alright in there?"

In the afterglow of sex, with their bodies thoroughly exhausted, Rin was cuddled up to Yukio's naked chest. For the first time in a week, he truly felt satisfied, and he was sure his younger brother did too. He kissed his brother's pecs softly.

"Rin, we should probably move…" he whispered, kissing the teen's hair.

Rin shook his head, holding on tightly to his brother's arm. "Nyu!" he whimpered cutely, giving his brother his version of 'puppy dog eyes.'

"It's not going to work." Yukio whispered, moving out from under Rin's grip, and covering the elder up to the chin in blankets. Then, he ran to the bed on the other side of the room, and covered himself up to his neck as well, putting a cool, wet cloth on his forehead. Where the cloth had come from, that's a story for another time, should the twin's sexual adventures together ever be recounted. As the coolness of it touched his face, he began to relax, and he took his glasses off and laid them on the floor. "Come in, Suguro, Renzou." He said loudly.

Rin's tail flickered underneath his covers, but he stayed where he was, no matter how the annoyance was evident on his face.

Very slowly, the door to their room squeaked open, and the two teens poked their heads through.

"Are you ok?" Shima asked, forcing his way through the door. The room was hot, and it smelled of something the virgin had never encountered before. He looked from Rin to Yukio, and noticed how red both of their faces were. "Do you have a temperature? Are you contagious?" he backed up slightly.

Bon pushed Shima out of the way and crossed his arms, recognizing the smell in an instant. He had smelled it one other time, when he woke up after a drinking party with his brother. It was the stench of shame. "Alright, why did you two get drunk?" he hissed, glaring from the teacher to his classmate. "I don't believe it out of you, Mr. Okumura." He turned and gave Rin a hard ruffle of the hair. "But you, I definitely do!"

Rin hissed and swatted at Bon's arm like an angry cat. "Get away from me." He hissed again, his tail's flickering evident through his bed covers.

"Eesh, hangover." Shima chuckled, rolling his eyes. "If this is all you two were hiding, then what was the headmaster doing out there?"

Yukio's eyes flashed open, and the cool rag flew from his forehead as he sat up, the covers falling down around his waist. In the time between his leaving of Rin's bed and the time the teens had entered their dorm room, he had found time to pull pajama pants onto his otherwise naked body. "The headmaster was here?" he asked, his eyes wide. "Shit."

"Whoa…"

"Big talk coming from-"

"Shut up, Rin." Yukio hissed and put his glasses on. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you two to leave. Rin and I need to speak with Sir Faust."

"But-but!" Bon protested. "We just got here!"

"I'm sorry." Yukio chuckled. "But I need to get dressed." He got out of bed and directed to his PJ bottoms. "I can't visit the headmaster like this."

Bon rolled his eyes, but huffed his agreement and grabbed Shima by the collar. "We'll be waiting for you two when you come back." He said softly as they disappeared out the door.

When they were gone, Rin jumped out of the bed, his junk hanging as plainly as day before his brother. "Put it away, Rin." The younger protested, taking his PJ pants off, and pulling on a fresh pair of underwear. "We'll need a shower after we visit Mephisto."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Rin said sharply, pulling his own pair of underwear on. The way his legs ached could only be described as the worst exhaustion he had ever felt. Never had he gone for so long doing anything, and the two had hardly eaten a bite all week. He looked over at his twin, shocked to see the younger already dressed in his teacher's uniform. He was adjusting his tie.

Rin pulled the rest of his clothes on in a hurry, and left his tie the way it was; untied and on the floor. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, tying his shoes tightly on his aching feet.

Yukio looked over and nodded. "Whenever you are."

They both stood up, and walked out of the room, arm in arm as they walked confidently to Mephisto's office.

* * *

It took a few minutes for Mephisto to get settled into his plush chair. What Satan had done to the boys was really stressing him out. He didn't know why, but something deep down inside him cared for the boys' wellbeing itself, pushing all thoughts of his school's safety out of his mind. Just the thought of such a delicate creature, like Yukio, having to give birth… he shuddered. And Rin! The child he bore was sure to be just as weak as its father, if it was only one, and not two or three. If the boys had to deliver two or three children all on their own… Mephisto shook his head to keep the thoughts away.

"Mephisto." Rin called, knocking on his door softly. "Open up, you old bag."

With a swish of his hand, the door was unlocked, and it swung open. "Ah, boys." A small smile worked its way onto his cheeks. "I see you've come to visit me. Are you feeling better?"

Yukio looked to Rin, who nodded. "The lust is gone." He patted his brother's shoulder softly. "For both of us."

Mephisto motioned for them to take a seat across from his desk. When they did so, he shut the door tightly, folding his hands on his desktop. "I have a message from father for you two." He said softly, clearing his throat.

"If it's about Gehenna, we're not going!" Rin hissed, slamming a fist onto the table below them.

"You're not allowed there, at the moment." Mephisto chuckled. He straightened up and looked the boys in the eyes. "But the message from Satan is very serious." The twins were on the edge of their seats, staring at the headmaster as the words formed in the back of his mind. "You two…are cursed by Satan." He said softly. "And, you have both felt the full effects of the curse, up until this moment in time." He appeared to be praying for a moment before he continued. "Part of the curse, as you may have guessed, is extreme lust for one another-"

"But we don't feel it anymore." Rin said happily. "So the curse is broken, right?"

Mephisto shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry to say that it's not. You two were made fertile by the curse. And because of that…you are now both pregnant."

Yukio's mouth dropped, and Rin's eyes widened. It took a moment to sink in before both teens were laughing uncontrollably.

"Come on, Mephisto! That's crazy talk!" Rin squeaked, hitting his knee as he chuckled. "Even for you, man!"

Yukio couldn't hold back his chuckling either, though he did try to brush it off as a sneeze. "I must say, Sir Pheles, something has to be wrong with your head." he pushed up his glasses as the smirk became too hard to hide.

"Why would I lie to either of you?" Mephisto asked. "Or more importantly, to you, Mr. Okumura?" he pointed to the younger twin's belly. "Right now, you harbor a life inside you. Maybe two." He exhaled calmly. "And you do too, Rin." He pointed to their bellies. "There are children forming within you as we speak. And they will hopefully be there until they are fully developed." He cleared his throat. "In four months you will see. If you don't believe me now, it won't take much time for you two to change your minds." He snapped and pulled his hands back. "Take this as a warning, because I care about you, little brothers. Take care of your bodies. Your children could die if you don't."

Rin continued to shake his head, still laughing like a maniac. "That's impossible, dumbass!" he clutched his gut as he got a side stitch. "Whooo."

Yukio looked down at his stomach and put a hand to it, right below the naval, where Satan had sent a fireball at him earlier… He shook his head and looked at Mephisto seriously. "Please, please tell me that you're lying." He whispered, feeling his stomach burn the same way it had when Satan set it on fire.

Mephisto shook his head sadly and looked at the young teacher. "I wish I could." He handed them both a bottle of prenatal vitamins. "Take these, one a day, until the bottle is empty. Then, come visit me once more." Yukio picked it up and evaluated the bottle. Mephisto pointed at Rin and whispered into Yukio's ear "I don't care how he gets those vitamins each day, but if you want your children to be safe, he must take these pills. And as for you, if you want his children to be safe inside your body, you must also take one vitamin a day. Understood?"

Yukio nodded and put both of the pill bottles in his pockets. "I understand, sir."

"You can't seriously believe him, Yukio!" Rin exclaimed, his face red from being out of breath. "That old clown is just playing a joke!"

"Hush, nii-san." Yukio hissed back. "Thank you for thinking about us in such a time, Sir Pheles." He reached his hand out, and Mephisto shook it strongly.

"Any time, young sensei. And if you have _any _problems at all, call on me." He said, standing up.

The twins stood up as well, bowed to their elder, and left the office, thoughts of what it meant to be truly pregnant wandering through both of their minds. Mephisto watched as they walked away, and he felt his stomach lurch. What Satan was doing, it was sick. And it pissed him off. But he would have to do his best to stay off of Satan's bad side, or risk having the same curse put on him and Amaimon. And being cursed to carry Amaimon's children would really throw him over the edge, if one could even attempt to argue that he wasn't there now.

"Darla, bring me a cup of the strongest whiskey you have."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing/following/faving! :D It means a lot to me :3**


End file.
